Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a method of operating a simulator, and more particularly, to a method of operating a simulator capable of synchronizing a digital signal with an analog signal by compensating for an interconnect delay description included in a standard delay format (SDF) file and a simulation device for performing the method.
Electronic design automation (EDA) is a technique of designing and producing various electronic devices from a printed circuit board (PCB) to an embedded circuit. A mixed-signal simulation tool of EDA is usually used to verify semiconductor designs, such as semiconductor memory or system on chip (SoC).
A mixed-signal simulator may include a Verilog simulator for a digital domain and a simulation program with integrated circuit emphasis (SPICE) for an analog domain. A Verilog simulator and SPICE are used for digital-to-analog (D/A) signal conversion and analog-to-digital (A/D) signal conversion. However, D/A signal conversion or A/D signal conversion may cause a timing error when the digital domain and the analog domain are connected with each other. Such timing error may decrease the accuracy of digital or analog modeling.